Mission: Make Naruto Gay
by WitheredWings
Summary: When Naruto claims he's not gay after his make-out session with Sasuke, Sasuke decides to MAKE Naruto gay. Yaoi, SasuNaru, Lemon? Rating may change. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Based on:** Right, so this is a fan fiction based on the sentence  
"Sasuke will not touch Naruto when the blond says no, but rather; tease Naruto until the blond says yes." -Sadow Uchiwa-ry  
And I think I read "I'll turn you gay, Naruto, don't worry" somewhere too, so you over there, who wrote that: you were my inspiration.

**A/N:** Anyhow, another SasuNaru fanfiction! .. I got bored searching through the many pages of Sasu-Naru-ness, since I read almost every fic there. -I have to say, you guys make up nice titles for your stories. - But after reading those things , I was searching through my database and found the first piece of this story. (I was being a bit lazy, didn't want to write the beginning. It's always such a drag and bothersome, as Shikamaru would say) And I thought it was hot, so I'll continue it! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I didn't tell you, but secretly, I'm the owner of Naruto. NOT. Only the plot belongs to me!

* * *

1.

I knew something was wrong when I noticed Sasuke's head snapping in my direction. But it wasn't like I'd done something wrong, right?

'Don't stick up for Sakura, fool. She's always screaming at you.'  
'She's a friend, Sasuke! I would do the same for you!'

_There was a silence._

'_Yeah, some friend she is, leaving you alone in the forest just 'cause I told her to go cry her eyes out and leave me alone.'_

'_Well, she tried to tell you she loves you!'_

'_So?'_

'Of course she cried! I would too, if you'd say those things to me!'  
'Dobe, you wouldn't.'  
'Yeah, well, who says I wouldn-,' Naruto gulped.

Sasuke looked nonchalant, as ever, but something in his eyes told me he understood the hidden meaning of the words. Though, there was no hidden meaning because I didn't _mean _anything by it. _Right?_

A bit angry that he made me say something like that, I walked over to Sasuke and punched his shoulder in a friendly way.

'Hey, let's head back. I'll race you.'

Sasuke nodded and we started running to Konoha. I was, as always, screaming things at Sasuke like _'I'm going to win! Believe it!', _like I usually do. I'm not that dense, you know. I know it sounds stupid. But hey, it's like, it won't get out of my system anymore. So I just deal with it. It's not like they'll like me more when I won't say it.

Anyway, back to Sasuke and me. I lost sight of him and I slowed down a bit, thinking Sasuke was behind me, but when finally saw the gates of Konoha, the teme was leaning against the wall. Bastard. He could've made a sound when he went faster or something. I always do that. I'm _considerate_. Bastard.

'Teme! I thought you slowed down!'

'Dobe, why would I?'

'Don't call me that, bastard!'

'I would if you stopped acting like one.'

I grumbled. Sasuke watched me, apparently amused by my actions and took off in the direction of Ichiraku's.

* * *

How Naruto could get to him so much, often worried Sasuke. He wasn't emotionally unstable or something like that, but Naruto just.. He just knew how to push his buttons. Though the blond idiot most likely didn't know he knew how. But Sasuke Uchiha sure did. Sasukes eyes travelled up and down Narutos body as he followed the dobe, taking in all of it.

Sometimes, he could swear Naruto _radiated_ happiness. The stupid dobe was always so happy, even though half of the village hated him. He didn't get it, most of the time. But today, Sasuke understood. Today was a good day, a nice one. For once in his life, Sasuke actually agreed with Naruto about this. Sasuke watched Naruto, who was skipping in front of him, before speeding up and walking next to him. Naruto smiled at him.

'Ne, Sasuke?'

'Hn?'

'We're friends, right?'

'Hn,' answered Sasuke. They were friends. But they could be more. _If_ they both wanted that, of course. And hell, did Sasuke want more, with the way Naruto was biting his lip at the moment..

'So… I have this new movie, and I don't know if it's fun. You wanna watch it?'

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. No, wait, he couldn't have said what he- no, he really said it. Sasuke restrained his emotions and grunted. Of course they could.

'But it's kind of.. a horror movie. So if you don't want to see it,' Naruto scoffed, pleased with himself.

_Oh, please. Like you'd watch horror if you were alone._

'Oh, there are more people coming, by the way. Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Hinata are going to be there too. I believe Kiba's bringing something to drink, so I guess there'll be alcohol..' Naruto paused to think. 'So I guess it's more, like, a party, but I'm inviting you anyway. You wanna come?'

Sasuke paused a minute, watching Naruto, then decided he had to go. This could be his chance. His chance to actually make the dobe his. He had been waiting for this. A horror movie: the perfect excuse to hug Naruto. Or the perfect excuse for making Naruto cuddle up beside him. Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked frightened.

'Hn, I'll be there, dobe,' Sasuke answered.

Naruto nodded curtly, smiling happily, before watching their surroundings. He cursed.  
'I'm going right here! See ya!'

Sasuke nodded, still smirking when Naruto was out of sight. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

When Sasuke finally came by, everybody was ready to sit down for the movie. They'd played cards for awhile, but when nobody knew something that wasn't, as Shikamaru said, bothersome, they all agreed that watching the film was a good idea. The fact that they'd all come together for it, was unimportant.

Sasuke smirked when he noticed Naruto preparing snacks in the kitchen, chocolate smudge on his nose and hands white from the flower he was using. Kiba came over to him and whistled softly when he saw Naruto in the kitchen. Sasuke's eye twitched and before Kiba knew it, a fist had been planted into his shoulder.

'Ow, you bastard,' screamed Kiba, before whispering: 'I just admired your choice..'  
Sasuke grunted, irritated, but went over to the couch. Hinata jumped off of it just in time and apologised profusely when she bumped into Ino. Sasuke sighed when he sat down and watched the screen. Great. The Lift. He could dream that movie.

Why did he even come here- Sasuke was thinking when Naruto walked in and put the snacks on the table in front of him. Oh, right.

'Okay, guys, we're one man shor- o! Sasuke, you're here! You could've said hi, you know! Anyway, if Sasuke's here, let the games begin,' Naruto yelled with heaps of enthusiasm.  
Sakura held her hands over her ears and stomped towards Naruto to give him a good lecture on yelling when there were only seven people, but Naruto was thrown backwards by Kiba, falling onto the couch next to Sasuke. Naruto glanced sideways and blushed, glaring at Kiba.

'Jeez, Kiba, watch where you're going,' he mumbled.

Sasuke just stared at the screen.

Kiba smirked and sat on the other side of Naruto, while Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura sat on the cushions in front of them, excited about the movie. Sasuke hned and sat back when the movie began. After all, he was in for an easy ride.

The film wasn't really scary. At least, that was what Sasuke thought.

Apparently, Naruto thought otherwise. He had been shivering and shaking for the last twenty minutes, even making shocked noises every now and then. Sasuke smirked as another character died. This was it. The moment it all depended on was coming.

'No way, he died too?!'

.. Kiba was such a stupid guy.

'Bothersome..'

… Shikamaru wasn't any different.

Sasuke watched, interested, as the three remaining people stepped out of the lift onto the next floor, waiting for the horrors that were coming their way. Sasuke smirked. The music became stronger and Naruto closed one eye. The first character was murdered by an axe, but the music hadn't stopped, signalling another death. Naruto turned his head somewhat, while sliding backwards in his seat. Kiba shoved him away, murmuring something about 'heavy' and 'too much ramen'. Naruto blushed when he noticed he was practically glued to Sasuke now, but continued to watch the movie.

Sasuke snorted when another one was killed, trying to hide his insecurity about all this. Naruto was practically sitting on top of him and, well, he couldn't say he didn't like it, but.. His teen hormones weren't exactly standing still, if you know what I mean, and it was becoming harder and harder to concentrate on the film, as Naruto cringed and turned away his head with a squeek when another terrifying object came into view. Sasukes breath hitched when Naruto leaned against him with his head and smiled –cough laughed evilly cough- softly when he saw Naruto turning his head, pretending to be okay. Almost, almost! Just one minute until the ultimate shocker, aaaaaaannnddd..

'EEEEK,' everybody screamed with Naruto, hiding their eyes with their hands.

Sasuke was the only one who didn't and, currently, the only one who was _not_ looking at the screen, horrified, and thus, the only one noticing someone had flung him or herself over him. And, no, the thing flinging his arm over his stomach and using him as a pillow was _not_ Sakura. Not in the least.

Sasuke felt his blood racing through his body, when he looked down at Naruto, who was shivering against him now and was pulling Sasuke close to him as a shelter for the movie. Sasuke watched that delicious face snuggle into his stomach and grunted when Naruto breathed out against his skin. For kami's sake, did that guy know _nothing_ about how he was making Sasuke feel?!

Sasuke felt a blush coming up when Naruto looked up at him, suddenly, but he managed to just grunt at Naruto and watch the screen again. Soon after, Naruto did the same.

Honestly, did it completely go past him that he was _hugging_ Sasuke?

As Sasuke watched the screen, he fell into the movie again and creeped his hand over Narutos back, pulling Naruto's waist a bit, causing him to shift somewhat and making it easier for Sasuke to watch the screen. When Naruto shifted, he left his hand on Naruto's waist and touched Naruto's muscled stomach, causing him to snigger softly.

Sasuke smirked. _So Naruto was ticklish?_

Sasuke moved his fingers a bit in different directions, and chuckled when Naruto started laughing again. The others didn't bother to look, because the end was coming, and fast. Sasuke grumbled when Naruto became silent again and let Sasuke go to watch the ending, sitting backwards with Sasuke's arm around him. When Naruto noticed it, he glared at Sasuke and nodded approvingly when Sasuke pulled his arm back.

Suddenly, the ending theme was heard and both heads snapped towards the tv screen, watching the credits. Shikamaru yawned.

'How bothersome. Wasn't even that scary.. let's do something interesting,' Shikamaru said.

'Yupyup, I agree,' Kiba said.

'Let's play a game. I'll win for sure.'

'Will not, pig!'

'Shut up, forehead-girl!'

'Fatty-'

'Okay, okay, shut it already. Let's play truth or dare!'

There was a silence, after which the girls started to giggle, excited, and all the boys glared at Kiba, swearing they'd kill him. Although.. Sasuke didn't mind that much.

* * *

**You guys!  
Please Review!  
I mean, doesn't that blue/purple thingie down there look QUITE  
interesting now?!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I've got to go work in a minute, so a short introduction: inspired by great writers, I wrote this story and, um, oh shit time is running out, um, I had a nice week this week and I saw this story in my database and continued it. It's kinda cool, right, when you have unfinished fanfics, ready to be used again? Anyway, gotta go to work! -whoosh-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot -whooosh-

* * *

2.

'All right, Kiba, truth or dare?'

'.. truth?'

'Do you like Temari?'

There was a silence in which Kiba blushed and watched his feet.

'..yes.'

'Wha, I knew it, Ino! Pay up!'

Naruto held out his hand and smiled knowingly at Ino, who was glaring at him. Grudgingly, she grabbed the money and handed it over. Kiba, who was still flushed, seemed to be watching Sasuke intently and suddenly smirked.

'Sasuke, truth or da-'

'Who said it was your turn,' said Sasuke icily.

'That's the way the game goes, teme,' answered Naruto, now settling down next to Sasuke.  
Sasuke bristled and glared at Kiba.

'So.. Sasuke, truth or dare?'

Naruto bounced up and down, screaming something about truth and Sakura. Sasuke watched Kiba's facial expressions, before deciding to pick dare. If he picked truth, something irritating would follow and a dare wasn't that big a deal anyway.

'Dare.'

Naruto deadpanned and watched Kiba for a moment, before smiling sourly at Sakura. Surely, Kiba must be planning to make Sasuke do something with her, right? Kiba looked smug. Way too smug, if you asked Sasuke.

'Sasuke, I dare you to… make out with Naruto.'

There was a silence in which Ino and Sakura both stopped arguing over Sasuke and started to gape at Kiba. Sakura seemed the one to recover first and snorted.

'Like my Sasuke is ever going to do _that_.'

Naruto was silent and just watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. Sasukes eyes shifted from Sakura and Ino to Kiba, and then he nodded. Sakura gasped and Naruto felt himself flushing a bright red when Sasuke turned to him.

_What's he doing? Why is he doing this? He could've asked for a different dare-_

_  
_Sasuke glanced at Kiba over his back before he crawled over on all fours and sat on his knees on front of Naruto. He placed his hand on Naruto's chest, who was very confused by now, before he pushed Naruto over, making him fall back. Naruto gasped and Sasuke smirked.

'Sasuke, just ask for another dare,' Naruto whispered, taking Sasuke's smirk as disdain.

Sasuke crawled over Naruto, pinning his hands above his head. He came closer to Naruto's head and breather heavily into his ear.

'I've waited too long for this to ask for another dare, dobe,' he answered, taking Naruto's earlobe into his mouth.

Naruto thrashed around a little, trying to go against Sasuke, but found that Sasuke had a firm grip on him. Suddenly, Sasuke's breath had disappeared. Naruto gulped and opened one eye, only to find charcoal eyes staring back at him. There was a silence in the background, waiting for Sasuke to kiss him. Narutos eyes widened and he tried to loosen his hands when he realised this. But as sudden as the silence had come, Sasuke's lips came. Naruto felt Sasuke's lips moving against his, while his eyes were eyeing him seriously. Naruto keps his mouth shut and thrashed underneath Sasuke.

_What's he doing, that son of a.. he DOES know he's kissing me, does he? Maybe he got poisoned? Why is he doing this anyway? Why did he wait for this? Is he crazy? _Suddenly Sasuke's tongue slipped out and licked Naruto's bottom lip. _He must've been poisoned, because otherwise he- oh, hey.. what's he-? Oh, wait.. that's nice…_

Sasuke smirked when Naruto gave into the kiss and twirled his tongue around Naruto's, causing Naruto to moan. _That's more like it,_ thought Sasuke before he dived in deeper and made sure to taste all of Naruto before he let go.

'nnggh, Sasu..ke,' said Naruto, dealing with a feeling of loss when Sasuke retreated.

Sasuke didn't come back, however, but faced Naruto's neck, searching for a sensitive spot. When Naruto suddenly mewled, he sucked on the place, earning all kinds of sounds of the delicious dobe. Naruto thrashed around beneath him as Sasuke licked the place and bit in it. Naruto gasped and Sasuke smirked against Naruto's skin, before latching onto it again and tending to the bleeding spot. He licked it until he thought it was enough, then brought his head up again and hovered above Naturo's mouth.

Naruto watched the obsidian pools above him, but couldn't make out anything. Then, suddenly, just before Sasuke dove back in, his eyes flashed and turned softer. Naruto shivered and whimpered when Sasuke pulled back and smirked at him. Behind them, Kiba was rooting and Sakura and Ino had turned into stone upon seeing the scene before them. Naruto and Sasuke glanced back, before Sasuke crawled back and helped Naruto up.

'Sasuke sure knows how to-hmnbl'  
Kiba was silenced by Naruto, who threw a jacket his way, blushing furiously. Sasuke just smirked and then silenced everyone (even Sakura and Ino, who were now bickering) by asking:

'So, Hinata, truth or dare?'

Some jaws were dropped as Hinata silently answered him.

'Dare, I guess,' she answered with a small voice.

Naruto smirked and leaned into Sasuke, whispering something with a wicked smile. Sasuke nodded and smirked at Kiba.

'I dare you to.. make out with Kiba.'

Suddenly, Hinata turned so red, Sasuke could swear she'd switched places with a tomatoe. Kiba started grinning and pulled Hinata by the arm, before kissing her and pushing her onto the ground. Sasuke snorted and watched as Naruto's eyes became bigger and bigger at every sound Hinata made. He leaned over.

'What? Is it so hard to believe you made those sounds, too?'

Naruto snapped out of it and glared at Sasuke.

'I didn't do that on purpose, teme.'

'Of course you didn't.'

Naruto growled, then suddenly grabbed his stomach. Sasuke raised his brows as the boy walked to the toilet, roaring something about a stomach ache. Kiba and Hinata stopped making out when Sakura rushed over to the toilet.

'Naruto, you okay?'

'Yeah, just.. I need to sleep, I guess.'

'Should we go home,' Sakura asked, worried.

'I think it'd be better if you did,' Naruto answered.

Sasuke watched as Sakura tidied everything and got everyone out of the place. When he looked around, he noticed it was clean, instead of the pigsty it had been before. Sasuke flinched as Sakura sat next to him.

'Sasuke, I need to go home. Will you help Naruto get into bed? My parents are going to kill me when I don't get home in time.'

Sasuke nodded and raised his hand as Sakura stepped out of the house and went home. It didn't take long for Naruto to come out. When he did, he was clutching is stomach and howling a little. When he saw Sasuke he sat down next to him, sighing.

'I can't believe this happened again,' he mumbled.

'This happened before?'

'Last week. Iruka came over, but he had to go because I felt so bad I had to lie down the entire day.'

'Hn.'

'Why are you still here, teme? Everyone's gone?'

'Hn. Have to put you in bed, Sakura's orders.'

There was a silence in which Naruto nodded happily and Sasuke stood up.

'So, you ready,' he asked.

Naruto stood up and grabbed Sasuke's arm as they walked to his bedroom. As Naruto lay down, Sasuke made sure to put the blanket up high. He smiled at Naruto as said person snuggled beneath the covers and snored contently. He got up and turned away, only to be pulled back by a strong force. But that force made Sasuke turn in such a way that he ended up with his face inches away from Naruto's. Shock made it's way into Naruto's features as Sasuke smirked.

'What? You want more?'

Naruto blushed.

'No, teme! Just because I made those sounds doesn't mean I really liked it,' he answered, still blushing furiously while pouting. 'And, I just wanted you to stay.'

'_And_ you wanted more, right,' Sasuke asked, still smirking.

'No! Teme, I'm NOT gay!'

Sasuke rolled his eyes, before retreating. He walked over to the door, before turning around and grinning at Naruto.

'Oh, I'll make you gay, don't worry.'

* * *

**Please Review,  
this poor working girl needs them!**

**p.s. This working girl won't be updating tomorrow, maybe in a day or two/three. Or maybe longer. You'll see. LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Okay, it took me 4 weeks to post another chap, but here it is! Why, you ask? I was on a brilliant, wonderful, superb vacation in ITALY!  
But, now I'm back and I wrote 5 chapters when I was gone, the only thing left to do is getting them onto the computer and over here! So, rest assured, there will be more soon!  
Oh, and another thing: I know it hasn't been much the first few chapters, but bear with me, the next chap will have some superhotsmokingfluff in it, so it'll be dosed. I liked the ramen-y thing in this chappie, and I hope you do too!**

**Disclaimer: My name doesn't even resemble the name of the real owner, so why would you even think I'd own it?**

* * *

It took Naruto three days to recover from 'The incident', as Sasuke liked to call it. In those three days, Sasuke didn't see or hear him. Naruto seemed to be a no-go topic when talking with friends (when Sasuke was around, at least. He was sure they were having their own theories about what happened and conversed about them quite happily) and even Iruka seemed to have banned the word 'Naruto' out of his vocubulary. On the fourth day, however, Naruto came to training again, claiming he'd suffered food poisoning. Sasuke snorted at this, but wasn't noticed since Naruto clinged to Sakura the whole day. He didn't exchange words with Sasuke once.

But on the fifth day, Naruto started to curse again and finally insulted Sasuke again, meaning he'd fully recovered. According to Sasuke, this was the cue to start his newest plan on capturing the love of said blonde. So on the sixth day, the Uchiha legend was found stepping out of the Uchiha compound, destination: Naruto. And what other way was there to find Naruto, than to walk around Konoha with nothing to do, around dinnertime (with a filled wallet, of course)? _None,_ was the last thought Uchiha Sasuke shed on the subject, before he felt Naruto's chakra coming closer.

He chuckled when the dobe started following him, and anticipated the moment the blonde'd fall into step next to him. But, suddenly, the blonde's chakra stopped following him and he felt dissapointed. Until a voice was heard.

'Teme, what are you doing out around dinner?'

He snorted. Naruto started smiling.

'Oh, so, if you have nothing to do, then why don't you treat me to ramen?'

'Hn,' was Sasuke's answer.

The blonde smiled again and dragged Sasuke over to Ichiraku's, sitting down on his favorite chair and pushing Sasuke in the one next to it. He ordered loudly, causing the old man to wince and nod--. When the old man got to work, Naruto turned to Sasuke again.

'So, what _were_ you doing out, anyway?'

'I was on my way to Neji's.'  
_(So? He lied. It was to protect Naruto, really.)_

'Oh... Why?'

'...No reason?'  
_(Okay, maybe lying hadn't been the best thing to do in this case, but-)_

'Since when have you been such good friends with Neji?'

'I don't know.'  
_(Shit. He's onto me.)_

'Because you _do_ know he's on a mission now, right?'  
_(Oh, shit! Forgot that!)_

'Right. I just left something there, I'll pick it op later..'

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but lost his interest when two bowls of ramen came into view. Sasuke thanked all gods above for the blonde's obsession with ramen. As Naruto leaned over the counter to grab the two bowls, he gave Sasuke a magnificent view. At least, that's what Sasuke established as his eyes eagerly raked over Naruto's petite figure, slim waste and hot piece of ass.

When Naruto sat down again, Sasuke was pinching the bridge of his nose desperately. Naruto gave him a weird look, before tucking into his bowl of ramen and totally forgetting his surroundings. Sasuke hn-ed at this and did thesame, but while he ate, he looked over at Naruto continiously, taking in as much of the blonde as he could. He watched him nibble on his last bit of ramen and smirked when the dobe opened his eyes.

'You have some ramen,' Sasuke started, reaching out to the corner of Naruto's mouth with his sticks, 'right... _here_.'

With that, he fetched the noodle with his sticks and held it between them. Naruto eyed the piece of ramen as Sasuke brought it over to his mouth. He catched Naruto's eyes and didn't leave them once as he opened his mouth and put the piece of ramen on his tongue, which was now sticking out. He closed his mouth, savouring the salty taste before eating it. When he finally gulped, Naruto was blushing fiercely and gulped as well.

He grinned at the blonde ninja. Naruto gasped and swiftly turned around, asking for another bowl of ramen loudly. Sasuke chuckled softly and glanced around.

Thwo women had fainted and one man was fanning himself.  
_Ka-tching._

* * *

When both of them were filled to the brim, they rested for a bit, before Naruto started pulling Sasuke outside. After a while, Sasuke gave in and was dragged outside.

'Tch,' was all he said.

'Let's do something, teme. I'm bored,' Naruto said as he stretched out, making his shirt ride up and show his muscled stomach.

Sasuke had to do all he could not to ogle at the bit of bare skin, and quickly averted his eyes. Naruto jumped up and down a bit and then started walking in a random direction, knowing Sasuke would follow. Usually, Sasuke would hate those kinds of assumptions, but tonight, he didn't really care. It was the dobe after all.

After they'd walked for a while, Sasuke started wondering where they were actually going. It seemed to him that the blonde was trying to find his way over to something.

'Dobe, where are you taking me?'

The blonde flared up. Oh, how he the way those angry blushes framed those adorable cheeks.

'Don't call me that!'

'Tch.'

'We're going to the woods.'

Sasuke let the words sink in before he started to grin evilly. Naruto didn't notice this until his eye met Sasuke's. When the evil grin grew wider, Naruto cowered and stepped backwards. Sasuke chuckled at this and stepped in Naruto's direction. One could feel the invisible tension between them. As Sasuke slowly came closer, grinning like an idiot, Naruto backed into a wall and was caught between Sasuke's hands on either side of him. Sasuke spoke, his voice a husky one.

'You want to go somewhere... _private_?'

To emphasize the word, he breathed in Naruto's face and leaned down to breathe against Naruto's neck. He slowly brought his mouth down and nipped on Naruto's neck, causing Naruto to writhe against him. But when Naruto, who had been too shocked to react earlier, broke free from this initial shock, he gasped as he felt Sasuke's administrations on his neck. His cheeks turned pink and he started to struggle when he fully realized what Sasuke was doing.

'T-t-t-teme! Stop !'

Sasuke gave Naruto's neck another lick, causing the blonde to moan.

'S-nng.. I just wanted to spar, you pervert,' exclaimed Naruto as he pushed Sasuke away.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and rolled back with a predatory smirk.

'A-a-and stop smiling that way! It's creepy!'

Naruto pushed Sasuke away fully and walked away.

After a few steps, though, he slowed down and turned around, looking at his feet.  
'Teme, I want to spar with you, okay,' he asked, looking up. His face was flushed, but serious, making Sasuke's heart skip a beat. 'But, no funny business, okay?'

Sasuke chuckled at this.

'Hn,' was all he said, neither agreeing nor disagreeing as they walked on.

* * *

**Okay, please tell me what you think about this chapter!  
I know there's not too much hot stuff, but I assure you, the next chapter will be better. It will include a naked upperbody, a sparring field and much more.  
But for now, this is all you get.**

_Tell me what you think anyway._

_Hit that button!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Okay, I'm getting some complaints about how long it took me to post another chaps, and I just want to say:  
I'M SORRY, YOU GUYS.  
(Not like there's much of you, but still!)  
I was just.. you know, on vacation and doing things and thinking up a plot for this story and Dancing with Mr. Uchiha, which is one of my best SasuNaru fics ever, I'm telling you. Much better than this one, I swear.  
Anyhow, about this chappie: FLUFF! Or, more like, Erotic Fluff! Well, for Naruto and Sasuke anyway. I loved this concept, but I'm really interested in what you think. Please, help is welcome, since I feel like something's missing here/ in this fic. Can't seem to find the error here. Tell me?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay? You satisfied now, huh?!**

* * *

A few days, trainings and missions later found Sasuke and Naruto walking to their normal spot to spar again. They had both been busy and apart from the occasional glances coming from Sasuke, there wasn't much interaction between the two shinobi. Although they did talk more; even Sakura noticed this and confronted them about it. Naruto had exclaimed that Sasuke wasn't as bastard-ish as he used to, lately, and so, they were left alone.

But, back to the present!

In the present, an irritated Sasuke and a happy Naruto, were making their way through the forest. Naruto followed Sasuke without looking and tried not to watch his hips. He failed miserably. Though it wasn't like the hips were hypnotizing, it was more that Sasuke's manly features just begged to be looked at. The broad back, firm butt, muscled arms just waiting to be touched and touch on itself...

Wait. He did _not_ just think that. Did not. Nooooonononono, he was just... seizing the others capabilities through watching his rival's.. body. Right. That was it!

When Sasuke turned around and saw his delicious dobe blushing and looking away, he smirked. So much for no attention from the dobe at all! Aparently, this little blonde had found his team mate lond ago!

Grinning, Sasuke walked into the clearing and stopped in the middle, when he thought of something.

\  
'Dobe, no jutsu! Just fist-fighting today.'

Naruto nodded. Afterwards, he realised Sasuke had yet again called him dobe and fumed.  
'But don't call me that, teme!'

Sasuke smirked evilly when he took a stand and rounded up on Naruto. Naruto did thesame, before suddenly jumping and hitting Sasuke's arms. Sasuke dropped down and kicked at Naruto's ankles. He jimped away a few feet and charged again, hitting Naruto's arms a good ten times before getting kicked in the stomach. An angry growl could be heard, before Sasuke hit Naruto's arms so hard, he was shoved back against a tree.

Sasuke chose to use this opportunity and within seconds, he was in front of the dobe. He hit the wood next to Naruto's head a few times, to make it look like he was still fighting. Naruto noticed the two arms on his sides and remembered the last time they had been like that.

Desperately trying to escape, he dropped down, only to be met by Sasuke's charcoal eyes again. Naruto shivered and looked away. Suddenly, warm breath gushed over his ear and Sasuke's cheek touched his. He yelped and blushed a deep pink.

'Let's use jutsu anyway, dobe. I'll win anyway,' said Sasuke, before taking Naruto's earlobe into his mouth.

He softly nibbled on it. Naruto made a strangled noise, just as Sasuke jumped away again, watching the flushed blonde. He looked adorable like that, flushed and clueless. Naruto breathed in deeply before jumping up again. He seemed angry.

'What, you think you can win with that tactic?! I betcha beat all those guys like that! Well, not me! Let's use jutsu!'

Sasuke sighed at the obliviousness of the dobe. And the dumbness, but let's leave that for now.

'Dobe, I just said-'

Sasuke was cut off by Naruto, who jumped at him. Naruto smirked before he let his clones come out of the forest and trap Sasuke.

Of course, Sasuke knew how to get out and kept up a good fight, until Naruto's hand accidently brushed his bum. After that, his concentration was gone.

Within seconds, he lay on his back, with Naruto sitting upon his stomach, eyes hovering just above his.

'Sasuke, I wo-ho-on.. Say it for me, Sa-su-ke, say it,' Naruto sang as he bounced up and down on Sasuke's stomach happily. Sasuke squirmed and squinted his eyes at Naruto.

_(Oh god, don't do that. No, don--'t Please stay there, don't go lowe--mmmmnn .. __No__, get off!)_

Before Naruto could notice Sasuke's growing problem, Sasuke turned them around and hovered over Naruto. This caused the delicious little blonde to yelp and blush, making Sasuke wet his lips. Naruto tried to get away, but Sasuke had pinned him quite effectively. Sasuke leaned down, and suddenly remembered something he'd read.

'Na-ru-to?'

Naruto grunted at the husky tone.

'Remember what I said the _other_ day,' Sasuke asked, smirking.

Naruto blushed a deeper shade of read before nodding. Of course he remembered. Who could forget the day his best friend told him not to worry because he'd –fucking- turn him _gay_?!  
At Naruto's reaction, Sasuke smiled a wicked smile and grabbed a leaf from the ground beside them. He held it in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto eyed the leaf innocently and shivered when he saw Sasuke smirking again. Sasuke took the leaf and brushed it against Naruto's neck. He slowly trailed his collarbone with it, making Naruto gasp at the intensity of it. Sasuke took a little break at this and looked Naruto directly in the eye. Sparkling blue met a hard charcoal and Sasuke had to try not to drown in those deep wells of hope Naruto harbored. Naruto himself seemed to be breathing hard and fighting the urge to get closer to Sasuke's eyes and look into them from a better point. _God, his eyes are addictive._

'Well, I won't touch you, unless you tell me to,' he said, his voice vibrating through Naruto, before pulling Naruto's shirt over his head.

Naruto looked bewildered at this, but arched into the touch of the leaf against his stomach as Sasuke teased him. Sasuke grinned and trailed the leaf over Naruto's ribs, before tickling his sides with it. Naruto laughed and tried to free his hands from Sasuke's grasp, but failed. Sasuke teased Naruto's stomach again, making him gasp and writhe beneath him. Untill he found a specific sensitive spot. A gasp, and then:

'NNNNNNGGGHH, Sas-...uke..'

Was all Naruto could manage. Sasuke felt another raging hard-on coming up at the sounds Naruto made, but he continued nontheless. He started to tease Naruto by drawing circles around his nipples, but never actually touched them. Naruto hissed, but his body arched up in ecstacy. Naruto's eyes bore into Sasuke's eyes.

'NNNN, Sa...suke!'

Sasuke smirked.

'Not unless you tell me to,' he said in a singsong voice.

Naruto moaned when the leaf flicked over his nipple, and threw his head back when Sasuke repeated that action.

'MM, Sasuke, touch!'

Naruto's eyes were half-lidded by now and his mouth was parted slightly, tempting and tantalizing Sasuke to no end. But, he'd get his revenge in the end, he knew. After all, Naruto was bound to need release, when Sasuke'd gone. And then there wouldn't be anyone to relieve him, and so, he'd have to help himself.

Just like Sasuke had to every morning, because of Naruto. It was the ultimate revenge, he figured.

'Touch who,' he asked in a husky tone, before trailing his finger along Naruto's sides. Naruto moaned.

'Me! Touch... me,' Naruto breathed, before arching into Sasuke's touch.

Sasuke grinned and watched Naruto blush as he explored his upper body. The incredibility to finally feel Naruto's skin beneath his overwhelmed Sasuke. It felt like he'd gone to heaven. He played with Naruto's nipples, making him moan and squirm at thesame time. Naruto made all kinds of little sounds as Sasuke teased him, torturing Sasuke, who was dying to kiss those sounds away. But, he couldn't. Shouldn't. This was enough for one day. He didn't want to scare the dobe to death, after all.

Suddenly, rustling came from the bushes and Sasuke glanced up. He stood up, took a few steps and turned around before saying:

'See you around, Na-ru-to!'

Naruto blushed angrily at this and tried to come up, only to be found he had been bound by a jutsu. When Sasuke was gone, Naruto felt the jutsu weaken and he got up easily. Grumbling, he stood up and picked up his shirt. He froze in the process.

There, on his stomach, stood an exact clone of the Uchiha symbol.

* * *

**SOoo...  
What's off in this scene?  
I don't get it, I feel like something was off. Tell me, I've thought about it for too long. Anyhow, it should be kind of Ero-Fluff, right? At least, for the two of them? Tell me what you thought!**

**Butttt, anyway, just hit that button!**

**Dying to hear your opinion!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Okaay.. after some very disturbing reviews about people that'll kill me if I won't update, I decided to post the next chapter. Geez, guys, let me remind you: I have other stories I write on.. like, my own manuscript and Dancing Lessons! And let me tell you, there seem to be a lot more people liking those, so I just wondered if I should go on with this story.. ? It's not really that perfect, but I like Sasuke taking the lead, I mean, REALLY taking the lead in this story. Hm. Anyway, Read&Run, people, Read&Run/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing**

**/that was a joke. it's Read and Review. Just review, please?**

* * *

_Chapter 5._

Indeed, ever since he was little, he had gotten everything, just like people said. But he never really wanted, no, wait, _craved_, those things. That, he found, was no problem, but he never realized that he would, one day, actually have to work to get something.

But, recently, the thought had come up along with the thought of a certain blonde teammate. Because said teammate was –kind of- dense, he realized he had to take action. But not just 'some' action, no, he needed _planned_ action. Because, honestly, the dobe wouldn't understand it if it wasn't. Fortunately for him, he had already thought about a plan of action, and succeeded in making the perfect plan to seduce his teammate.

* * *

But, unfortunately for Sasuke, this plan didn't help him with waking up, and so when he woke up, he cursed and ran into the shower. After about five minutes, the bell rang.

Agitated, Sasuke wrapped a towel around his waist tightly and walked down. This way, if the visitor was a fan girl, she would faint, and if it wasn't, they would feel ashamed and go away.

Sasuke smiled smugly as he made his way through the kitchen and finally came to the front door. Ready to scar someone for life, he opened the door.

And, came face to face with Naruto.

Sasuke was in shock for a few seconds (although you wouldn't notice it, even if you were there with him), before he could function again. As his senses came back to him, he realized Naruto was talking.

'.. So, I thought I could stay over here, since I hate the thing and stuff, is that okay?'

'You hate what,' Sasuke asked, having missed half of Naruto's explanation.

'Samé's tarantula. It's missing.'

'Oh.. well, what's wrong with that?'

Naruto squirmed and seemed ashamed of something. He whispered. Sasuke craned his neck to hear what was said, but he couldn't hear it, no matter how hard he tried.

'What did you say?'

'I said,' Naruto answered, beetred, ' I hate tarantula's. They're scary.'

Sasuke grinned at this.

'You're afraid of spiders?'

'Am not,' Naruto said with a heated face.

'You don't look like it...'

'... Well, that's because- thats because you're half naked,' Naruto answered, curtly averting his eyes, but trying to look triumphant.

Sasuke could barely restrain himself from jumping the tiny blonde, with those faint blushes on his cheeks and the way he was twiddling his thumbs. Of course, the Uchiha restrained himself in the end, but couldn't help smirking and leaning against the doorframe. This caught Naruto's eye and he blushed again. Sasuke grinned.

'What? Like what you see?'

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he gulped, before turning even redder and storming into the house. Sasuke rolled his eyes, smirking, and closed the door behind him, following Naruto. He found the blonde in the kitchen, drinking water and looking into the fridge.

'Teme, you have nothing edable here!'

'Just because you don't eat vegetables, doesn't mean nobody does.'

Naruto bristled and turned red when he saw Sasuke still hadn't dressed.

'..And go dress yourself!'

Sasuke turned around to do just that, when he thought of something. He turned around and stood close behind Naruto, who was cutting something on the counter. Sasuke slipped one of his arms around that petite waist. He leaned forward, hovering just above Naruto's ear with his mouth. He felt Naruto stiffen and gasp as his hand went under Naruto's shirt and stroked his belly, where Naruto's seal resided. Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear and went up a it with his hand before saying:

'Why don't you come _with_ me?'

At this, Naruto gulped again and almost moaned. Sasuke grinned and pulled Naruto flush against him. He gasped at that, and grunted when Naruto pulled away and strode into the livingroom.

'Go by yourself, you pervert!'

Sasuke smirked and walked by Naruto to steal one of his pieces of cucumber, before walking up the stairs.

_Well, that went (kind of) okay._

* * *

'Oh, I know, let's watch a movie!'

'...Dobe, I asked what you wanted, to eat, not-'

' Oh.. I want to eat whatever you want. I'm a guest, remember?'

'Hn.'

'So, what about the movie?'

'Right cabinet. Choose yourself.'

'Okay.'

Sasuke decided to order pizza and by the time it was delivered, Naurto had picked a movie. Nothing special, just some kind of adventure movie. Sasuke opened the box and laid the pizza between them, taking a slice when the movie began.

He watched the dobe as he watched the movie, and then came to the conclusion the dobe was a fast eater with everything, because the pizza was gone in seconds. He removed the box from the sofa and sat next to Naruto, a mere cushion separating them. Sasuke smirked and manoeuvred his arm behind the cushion and around Naruto. Naruto grunted at this and pushed Sasuke away, but Sasuke took away the cushion and sat against Naruto. This made Naruto object loudly.

'Sasuke, go get some snacks and leave me the hell alone!'

Sasuke grimaced, but then grinned evilly.

' I'll only get snacks if you eat them _my_ way, not in your disgusting way.'

Naruto nodded, waving his hand, with his thoughts on the movie again. Sasuke made his way into the kitchen and searched for the strawberries he knew Naruto'd like. When he found them, he prepared them and returned to the room. With a bottle of whipped cream in his one hand and strawberries in the other hand, he sat down. Naruto smiled.

'Oh! I love strawberries, they're my favorite! Thank you!'

Naruto stuck out his hand to grab one, but was stopped by Sasuke. Said person was smirking devilly.

' You're eating it _my way_, remember?'

Naruto raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, ready to be fed. This, however, never happened, because Naruto was pushed on his back and pinned to the sofa.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found that he couldn't see a thing. He wriggled under Sasuke, irritated that Sasuke had found yet another way to get to him. Sasuke chuckled and dipped a strawberry into some whipped cream, holding it above Naruto's mouth.

'Eat,' was all he said.

Naruto opened his mouth, but when nothing was offered to him, he raised his head. His mouth bumped into the strawberry hanging above him and he laid back down, bringing out his tongue to lick the whipped cream away from his face and then to lick the strawberry clean.

Then, much to Sasuke's pleasure, Naruto's head came up to suck on the strawberry, eating it bit by bit. Meanwhile, Sasuke was dipping another strawberry into the whipped cream and popped one in his mouth. When the he'd eaten it, Sasuke took a second strawberry between his teeth and grunted, hovering just above Naruto. Naruto took this as the signal to eat and brought out his tongue to get rid of the whipped cream. Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt Naruto's breath on his face and gasped softly when he felt Naruto's breath on his face and gasped softly when he felt Naruto's tongue on his lip.

Naruto, who thought this was Sasuke's finger, grunted an apology and softly bit into the strawberry, coming closer to Sasuke's lips bit by bit. Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes, that couldn't see anything (he had to thank Kakashi for that jutsu later), and breathed in sharply when Naruto's eyes landed on his.

At thesame time, there was not much left of the strawberry and as Naruto bit into it, he touched Sasuke's lips. Sasuke grunted as Naruto didn't pull back, but rather bit into the last piece, accidentally brushing their lips again. He gave Naruto the last piece and came up, popping another strawberry in his mouth after whispering

'My way,'

Softly.He didn't swallow, but did hover above Naruto again and grunted. Naruto's tongue darted out and didn't feel anything until Sasuke suddenly leaned down and swooped Naruto up into a strawberry-ish kiss. His lips eargerly kissed Naruto's and he bit into Naruto's bottom lip, making him open up.

Naruto moaned at this and gave Sasuke full access to shove the strawberry into Naruto's mouth. As he did so, one of his hands went under Naruto's shirt, making him squirm beneath him while he ate the strawberry. When he was done, Sasuke kissed him eagerly, enjoying life and the bolts of happiness shooting through him. The strawberry taste of Naruto surprised him, but he got irritated when Naruto didn't open up after he's extracted his tongue. He licked Naruto's bottom lip, but was ignored, nor did Naruto respond to his kiss anymore.

Angry, Sasuke bit Naruto's lip again, causing Naruto to curse loudly. Sasuke wasted no time and mapped Naruto's mouth with precision. Naruto moaned at this, deciding that he did like this, and responded, causing a raging battle to explode between their tongues. The warm feeling pooling inside Sasuke's gut came up again ans Sasuke moaned softly, trying to lose the energy, but failing. This made Naruto moan too. Sasuke brought his hands up a bit, stopping at Naruto's nipples. Naruto mewled at this and arched up to Sasuke; his body had not forgotten the last meeting with Sasuke's hands.

This made Sasuke smirk and when his hands teased the nipples, Naruto trashed around beneath him. As Sasuke lowered his head to kiss Naruto again, he suddenly felt a pang. Looking into Naruto's eyes, he discovered his jutsu had been cracked. Now, Naruto was looking at him, mouth opened slightly, blush on each cheek and tongue darting out to lick his lips. Sasuke grinned at the sight of Naruto like this and lowered his hea to kiss Naruto again. But he was stopped by two hands against his chest, pushing him away. Suddenly, Naruto found his voice again.

'Stop, stop, stop, _stop_! Get off me!'

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as he got off of Naruto.

'I just wanted to sleep over, like friends! Not like this! Geez..'

'Hn.'

Naruto sat up, straightened his shirt and then briskly walked away. Sasuke thought he could hear the door of the spare bedroom slam, but he wasn't sure.

_Oh, well, at least this day had brought him some excitement. _

* * *

**Okaay,  
SO PLEASE REVIEW!  
I've found out what was missing by the way,  
and the fluff (as in, love-fluff, not just crazy lust) will be starred in the next chapter!**

Read and Run, please, Read and Run.

...

**Kidding.  
Read and Review's what I meant.**


End file.
